Gingerbread House
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Gabriel wants to build a gingerbread house. Sam simply wants to sleep. Part 21 of Advent Calendar 2017


**Authors Note:** **I just want to remind everyone when you're writing do NOT trust anything that says it saves for you, do it manually and do it often. My computer shut down while I was ALMOST (like 100 words away) from finishing this damn one-shot and I lost EVERYTHING. I am currently using Scrivener, and while I do love the organization of the program please make sure you are backing up and saving as often as you need so you don't end up like me and have all your work vanish.**

 **Warnings:** **Fluff. Child-like Gabriel.**

 ***** Special notice: I am in the process of deleting my other account and migrating the fics to this one. Please note that the prompts for this series were pictures.**

 **Gingerbread House**

"I'm sorry Gabe, but no." Sam looked down at his lover who was gazing up at him with hurt-filled golden eyes. It had been like this since the holiday season began. Gabriel had been demanding Sam's full attention for one Christmas activity after another, and while Sam enjoyed spending time with his lover sometimes he had to remain strong. Like now. They had a case, a spirit was killing people in the town over, and while it would be a quick job if everything went according to plan, it meant Sam couldn't decorate the bunker like Gabriel had wanted him to. Ignoring the look Dean was giving him, Sam sighed before placing his hands on Gabriel's forearms and pulling his small lover close.

"We need to take care of this hunt, once we come back I promise to decorate the bunker with you all night if I have to. Just let Dean and I take a few hours to do this and we should be back before super time. Alright?"

While he was pouting, Gabriel leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips in agreement. Smiling into the kiss, Sam ignored Dean's groaning, enjoying having the archangel against him. "Alright, Samsquatch but when you get home your ass is mine. I'll get the decorations out and put them in the right rooms while you gank your ghost. Love you." And with that Gabriel was gone, having flown to presumably gather the decorations they would need. With a long sigh, Sam grabbed his duffle bag and laptop before making his way to the Impala. They had no intention of needing to spend the night away from the bunker, but it was always better to have a backup plan and clean clothes.

Groaning loudly, Sam flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes as he was finally given a moment alone. When Gabriel said he wanted to decorate the whole bunker he hadn't been joking. Glancing at the clock beside his bed, Sam groaned again at the time he read there, four o'clock in the morning. They had come home relatively early, only for Sam to find Gabriel practically jumping in place with a candy cane in his mouth waiting for them. Not wanting to disappoint his lover, Sam hadn't paused before allowing Gabriel to drag him from room to room and begin decorating. That was hours ago. Feeling the mattress bounce slightly as another body moved on it, Sam rolled to his side to face the hyper archangel.

"We're almost done Sam, all that's left is the gingerbread house. I have everything we need ready, all we have to do is arrange it how we want. I figure; an hour tops and the decorating will be done."

With yet another groan, Sam ran a hand through his hair before it was snatched by Gabriel. Opening his eyes, Sam looked at the archangel who had a small frown on his face. "Sammy?" the soft question of his name caused Sam to smile slightly. He wanted to help, he really did but Sam also needed sleep.

"I'm sorry Gabe, but I'm beat. Can we do it tomorrow?"

A hand ran through Sam's hair, Gabriel nodding his head before placing a soft kiss on the corner of Sam's mouth. "Of course, you get your beauty sleep and I'll finish the gingerbread house. You should have told me you were tired, would have let you stop hours ago." Closing his eyes again, relaxing with the hand running through his hair, Sam didn't so much as flinch as there was a snap through the room. Sam let go a happy sigh as his clothes were changed to his boxers and his body transported to under the covers. Within moments he was asleep.

"Gabriel!"

The shout of his archangels' name caused Sam to practically fly out of bed. Tossing the covers off his body he grabbed a housecoat that was hanging on the door before rushing down the steps. Slipping his arms into the sleeves, Sam hoped whatever Gabriel did was reversible. This wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last that Sam woke to Dean shouting Gabriel's name in anger. Nearly skidding into the living room, Sam couldn't hold back his own shout, this one of surprise.

Instead of the nicely decorated living room, Sam had worked on with Gabriel; the room contained nothing but gingerbread. It was everywhere, copious amounts of frosting keeping it together. There was a house about seven feet high, a couple trees and a long gumdrop pathway. The floor was covered in either fake snow or whipped topping, and there beside the house was a gingerbread moose. There were sprinkles and candy-canes all through the frosting and decorating the house and trees along with the moose.

The whole concept alone would have taken Sam hours to figure out, let alone bake the necessary gingerbread and place it inside the bunker. "Gabe?" at the sound of Sam saying his name, Gabriel came out of the house through the pretzel door with a large grin on his face. "Samoose! I figured you would like to see the gingerbread house in its full glory!"

Stepping past Dean who was standing in the doorway looking ready to kill, Sam used the pathway to make his way to Gabriel. "It's very elaborate… but don't you think it's a bit much? I mean what happened to all the decorations we put up together yesterday?" asked Sam, only to cause Gabriel to roll his eyes. "I wasn't going to keep it like this Sammy, even I can't eat this much gingerbread. I just wanted you to see all the details first."

Relieved they would have the bunker back to normal soon, Sam took in the details of the large house with a smile. "It's actually pretty awesome Gabriel, you were at this all night?" guessed Sam. Gabriel nodded his head, Dean having left once he heard it was only temporary. "It's perfect Gabriel, thank you." Gabriel smiled brightly, reaching up to drag Sam into a kiss. Ignoring the small bits of frosting Sam had seen on Gabriel's hand before it was in his hair, Sam pulled the other against him. Licking his lips, Sam chuckled at the lingering taste of gingerbread.


End file.
